


Coming home to me...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has a night out with Tosh, Jack’s home alone...pure fluffiness. Inspired by JB's twitter-fest last night as he waited for Scott to come home from London...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home to me...

  


Title: Coming home to me...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG, M/M relationship  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of - set during TW S2  
Summary: Ianto has a night out with Tosh, Jack’s home alone...pure fluffiness. Inspired by JB's twitter-fest last night as he waited for Scott to come home from London...

Words 475

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time

This is for </font></b>[](http://lyryk.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyryk**](http://lyryk.livejournal.com/) who needed fluff this week  
  
X-posted Jantolution  & jackxianto

 

 

Coming home to me

Jack stretched and glanced at his watch. It was late. He picked up his mug and sipped his coffee. It was lukewarm now and not quite as appealing. He hauled himself to his feet and went into the kitchen, tipping the contents down the sink before rinsing the mug and placing it carefully on the draining board.

He looked at the tray of cookies and resisted the temptation to try one. No...he’d wait... He yawned and stretched. It really was quite late. Perhaps he should go to bed...no...he smiled softly, picturing his Welshman in his head...

He wandered back into the lounge and dropped back onto the sofa, flicking absently through the channels – twenty seconds here, thirty seconds there...a whole minute on the history channel..! He settled on one of the classic movie channels that was part-way through ‘It's A Wonderful Life’ and swung his feet up onto the leather, leaning back as he fought to keep his eyes open...a battle he was soon losing as they slid closed, every successive blink heavier than the last...

The sound of a key in the lock drove the sleepiness away and he leapt up, striding to the doorway to meet the man he adored, tugging him into his arms to kiss him tenderly, relishing the feel of those exquisite lips against his own. The young man let out a soft moan as his hands fisted through his Captain’s hair and he melted into the embrace.

They broke apart for much needed oxygen, smiling into each other’s eyes. Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen, turning the heat on under the waiting pan of milk as he displayed his home made smartie cookies. Ianto grinned, “...you missed me then?” adding wistfully, “I missed you...even though Tosh had chocolate ice cream and a Bond film...”

Jack poured the boiling milk into the mugs and stirred before handing over one of the frothy hot chocolates and offering the tray of cookies. Ianto grinned and chose one, glancing around the spotless kitchen. “You cleaned up as well?”

Jack nodded vigorously, his mouth full of cookie. “Made a mess with the flour...” he mumbled as the young man’s eyebrow arched and his blue eyes twinkled lovingly at his partner.

They drank and munched their cookies in companionable silence. 

Ianto set his empty mug down and stretched, yawning sleepily. “I thought you’d be in bed,” he said softly.

Jack stood up and held out his hand, entwining their fingers carefully when it was taken. He tugged Ianto towards the bedroom. “How could I even think of going to bed..?” He wrapped the Welshman into his arms as they sank down onto the soft covers, “...knowing you were coming home to me...” as their lips met and they lost themselves in the moment...

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
